Magie
Magie ist eine spirituell geförderte Kontrolle oder Hervorrufung von übernatürlichen Phänomenen. Allgemeines : "Alles, was die Wissenschaftler in Nachahmung der Natur oder, um ihr zu helfen, mit Hilfe einer unbekannten Kunst vollbringen, wird Magie genannt. Denn Technologie wird immer als Magie bezeichnet, bevor sie verstanden wird, und nach einer gewissen Zeit entwickelt sie sich zu einer normalen Wissenschaft."'' –''Tommaso Campanella, italienischer Philosoph Magie wird als Zuordnung von bestimmten Kräften an Gegenständen, Ereignissen oder Lebewesen, die diese normalerweise nicht besitzen, bezeichnet. Durch Gebete, Zaubersprüche und Beschwörungen sollen diese Kräfte auf die Umwelt wirksam gemacht werden. Magie geht von der Vorstellung aus, dass alles im Kosmos von einer transzendenten Kraft durchdrungen ist und durch Magie auf diese Kraft Einfluss genommen werden kann. Magie ist deshalb untrennbar verwoben mit Mythologie, Ethnologie, Religion und Esoterik. Magie ist wissenschaftlich nicht rational erklärbar. Als Schwarze Magie bezeichnet man die Anwendung der Magie für böse Zwecke, und Weiße Magie ist die Bezeichnung für die Anwendung der Magie für gute Zwecke. In der Antike bis hin zum Zeitalter der Aufklärung war der Glaube an Magie weit verbreitet. In der Christianisierung Europas wurde Magie als Aberglaube und als Relikt des Heidentums verurteilt. Anwender von Magie werden als Magier, Zauberer, Hexen und Hexenmeister bezeichnet. Vermeintliche Magier standen oftmals im Dienste von Machthabern, wie Fürsten oder Könige, bis sich die Kirche gegen solche Leute aussprach. Im Zeitalter der Hexenverfolgungen wurden angebliche Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt, gefoltert und sogar bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Historische Persönlichkeiten, wie Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust und Grigorij Rasputin, wurden aufgrund ihres besonderen Wissens, Fähigkeiten oder gar exzentrischen Lebensstils als vermeintliche Magier angesehen. Zauberkünstler werden als Magier angesehen, da sie es verstehen ihr Publikum mit scheinbar übernatürlichen Kunststücken zu unterhalten, z.B. Harry Houdini, David Copperfield und Hans Klok. Magie ist abzugrenzen von der Zauberkunst, einer Form der darstellenden Kunst. Magie in Science-Fiction In diversen Werken der Science-Fiction ist Magie Wissenschaft (von Menschen oder Außerirdischen), die von (unwissenden) Menschen nicht verstanden wird. Magie kommt aber auch in diversen Büchern und Filmen der Science-Fiction vor. Das dritte Clarkesche Gesetz ("Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."/dt. "Jede hinreichend fortschrittliche Technologie ist von Magie nicht zu unterscheiden.") stellt möglicherweise den bedeutendsten Beitrag Arthur C. Clarkes zum Genre der phantastischen Literatur dar. Auswahl an Science-Fiction-Büchern, -Filmen und Serien, wo (vermeintliche) Magie vorkommt: * Im 1889 erschienenen satirischen Roman Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus landet der Hauptcharakter Hank Morgan im Mittelalter zur der Zeit von König Artus. Er schafft es mit seinem Wissen und seinen Kenntnissen (z. B. über Schießpulver) als mächtiger Magier aufzutreten. * Im 1948 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Roman Geschöpfe der Finsternis von Jack Williamson muss der Protagonist Will Barbee muss erfahren, dass es tatsächlich Magie und übernatürliche Wesen gibt. * Im Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm Atlantis – Der verlorene Kontinent von 1961 ist Atlantis eine hochtechnische Zivilisation und die Wissenschaft wirkt für Außenstehende wie Magie. * Im 1965 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Roman Der Montag fängt am Samstag an von Arkadi und Boris Strugatzki gibt es das staatliche Forschungsinstitut für Magie und Zauberei, wo man mit hochwissenschaftlichen Methoden magische Wesen, wie Vampire, Hexen und Werwölfen erforscht. Mitarbeiter sind sowohl Zauberer als auch Programmierer. * Im 1970 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Der blinde Wurm von Brian M. Stableford hat Magie nach dem Untergang der Menschheit wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. * Im Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Merlins Spiegel von Andre Norton aus dem Jahr 1975 ist der Zauberer Merlin halb Mensch und halb Alien. Seine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse erscheinen den Menschen wie Zauberei. *In der Novelle Bitterblumen von George R. R. Martin aus dem Jahr 1977 erscheint die fortschrittliche Technik eines Raumschiffs der Protagonistin wie Magie. *Im 1977 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Valeron der Barbar von Andre J. Offut schufen Wissenschaftler und Techniker künstlische Planeten bis jedoch eine große Katastrophe ausbrach, die zur Folge hatte, dass die technischen Errungenschaften und die Wissenschaft der "Alten" von den nachfolgenden Generationen als Magie angesehen werden. * Im Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Comic Camelot 3000 (1982-1985) wird der Zauberer Merlin im Jahr 3000 erweckt um dem wiedererweckten König Artus im Kampf gegen außerirdische Invasoren beizustehen. * In den Zeichentrickserien He-Man – Tal der Macht (1983–1984) und She-Ra – Prinzessin der Macht (1985-1987) existiert neben Technologie Magie und Zauberei. So auch in den Reboots He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2003) und She-Ra und die Rebellen-Prinzessinnen. * In der Zeichentrickserie Bravestarr (1987–1989) kommt neben Technologie auch Magie vor. * In der Science-Fiction-Jugendserie Spellbinder – Gefangen in der Vergangenheit (1994) beherrscht und unterdrückt in einer Parallelwelt die mächtige Gruppe der Spellbinder das hier lebende rückständige Bauernvolk und hält ihre Macht durch demonstrative Magie und Zauberei (Einsatz von Powershirts, Powersteinen und Flugschiffen) aufrecht. So wird der Protagonist Paul wegen Einsatzes von Schießpulver zunächst für einen Zauberer gehalten und von den Spellbindern festgenommen. ** In der Fortsetzungsserie Spellbinder – Im Land des Drachenkaisers glauben die Barbaren, dass die Technologie im Drachenkaiserland Magie ist. * In der Zeichentrickserie Prinz Argai (2000-2002) spielt Magie sowohl im Mittelalter des Jahres 1250 als auch in der Welt des Jahres 2075 eine tragende Rolle. * In der Science-Fiction-Buchreihe Artemis Fowl von Eoin Colfer ist die Magie der Unterirdischen, unter anderen Feen, Elfen, Kobolde und Wichtel, eine Art natürliche Energie. Durch ein bestimmtes Ritual können Unterirdische ihre Magie aufladen. Missachten sie aber bestimmte Regeln, z. B. ohne Einladung eine bewohnte menschliche Behausung zu betreten, so können sie ihre Magie verlieren und nie wieder erneuern. Mit Magie kann man unter anderen Wunden behandeln, aber bei schwereren Krankheiten, wie die Funkenpest, kommt sie an ihre Grenzen. Einige Dämonen verfügen über Magie, wie der Charakter Nummer 1. * Im 2004 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Jugendroman 1227 – Verschollen im Mittelalter von Pete Smith wird Levent, der im Mittelalter des Jahres 1227 gestrandet ist, von der abergläubischen Bevölkerung für einen ketzerischen Magier gehalten als er unbemerkt dabei beobachtet wird wie er ein Feuerzeug zum Anzünden eines Lagerfeuers einsetzt. * In der Comicverfilmung Superman Returns (2006) zitiert der Hauptantagonist Lex Luthor (dargestellt von Kevin Spacey) das dritte Clarkesche Gesetz in Bezug auf die Technologie Kryptons. * Der Comic Paradox (2008 in drei Teilen erschienen) und die Verfilmung von 2010 spielt in einer parallelen Realität, in der Technologie auf Magie basiert und Wissenschaft als Mythos betrachtet wird. * Im 2008 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Lee Raven von Zizou Corder spielt ein magisches Buch im Jahr 2046 eine tragende Rolle. * In der Comicverfilmung Thor (2011) zitiert Dr. Jane Foster (dargestellt von Nathalie Portman) das dritte Clarkesche Gesetz und Thor (dargestellt von Chris Hemsworth) erläutert, dass er aus einer Welt kommt, in der Magie und Wissenschaft ein und dasselbe sind. * Im 2012 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Alif der Unsichtbare von G. Willow Wilson spielen die Dschinn und deren Magie eine wichtige Rolle. * In der 2015 erschienenen italienischen Zeichentrickserie Egyxos gibt es auf dem außerdimensionalen Planeten Egyxos, das dem Alten Ägypten ähnelt, Magie in Kombination mit hochentwickelter Technologie. * Das dritte Clarkesche Gesetz wird in Star Trek: Discovery (2017) von Christopher Pike (Anson Mount) erwähnt und von Michael Burnham (Sonequa Martin-Green) zitiert. Im Star Trek-Universum wurde das Gesetz von den Wissenschaftlern und Theologen diskutiert, folgendermaßen umformuliert: "Jede hinreichend fortschrittliche außerirdische Intelligenz ist nicht zu unterscheiden von Gott." * In der Krone der Sterne-Saga von Kai Meyer gibt es eine Gottkaiserin und eine Hexengilde, die mit ihrer Magie die Menschen in Furcht versetzen und sie so unter Kontrolle halten. Der Kopfgeldjäger Kranit erzählt der Adligen Iniza und ihren Geliebten Glanis, dass er nicht an die Magie der Gottkaiserin und der Hexen glaubt, sondern dass sie einfach nur Technologie anwenden, die von Außenstehenden nicht verstanden wird. Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Konzept